Jonathon Dutton
Played Tad Reeves (Wayne Reeves). Bio Birth name '''- Jonathon Peter Dutton '''Date of birth - October 13, 1981, Geelong, Australia Height - 5ft 9in (1.74m) Spouse - Eve Morey Nickname - Jono Pre Neighbours career Neighbours, 1998-2002 Episodes directed (2009-2012, 2017-) 2009 * Episode 5763 - 26 August 2009 * Episode 5813 - 4 November 2009 * Episode 5814 - 5 November 2009 * Episode 5815 - 6 November 2009 2010 * Episode 5839 - 14 January 2010 * Episode 5840 - 15 January 2010 * Episode 5871 - 1 March 2010 * Episode 5872 - 2 March 2010 * Episode 5873 - 3 March 2010 * Episode 5874 - 4 March 2010 * Episode 5875 - 5 March 2010 * Episode 5901 - 12 April 2010 * Episode 5902 - 13 April 2010 * Episode 5903 - 14 April 2010 * Episode 5904 - 15 April 2010 * Episode 5905 - 16 April 2010 * Episode 5991 - 16 August 2010 * Episode 5992 - 17 August 2010 * Episode 5993 - 18 August 2010 * Episode 5994 - 19 August 2010 * Episode 5995 - 20 August 2010 * Episode 6031 - 25 October 2010 * Episode 6032 - 26 October 2010 * Episode 6033 - 27 October 2010 * Episode 6034 - 28 October 2010 * Episode 6035 - 29 October 2010 2011 * Episode 6086 - 31 January 2011 * Episode 6087 - 1 February 2011 * Episode 6088 - 2 February 2011 * Episode 6089 - 3 February 2011 * Episode 6090 - 4 February 2011 * Episode 6112 - 8 March 2011 * Episode 6113 - 9 March 2011 * Episode 6115 - 11 March 2011 * Episode 6156 - 9 May 2011 * Episode 6157 - 10 May 2011 * Episode 6158 - 11 May 2011 * Episode 6159 - 12 May 2011 * Episode 6160 - 13 May 2011 * Episode 6187 - 21 June 2011 * Episode 6188 - 22 June 2011 * Episode 6189 - 23 June 2011 * Episode 6190 - 24 June 2011 * Episode 6191 - 27 June 2011 * Episode 6282 - 1 Nov 2011 * Episode 6283 - 2 Nov 2011 * Episode 6284 - 3 Nov 2011 * Episode 6285 - 4 Nov 2011 * Episode 6286 - 7 Nov 2011 * Episode 6287 - 8 Nov 2011 2012 * Episode 6486 - 10 Sep 2012 * Episode 6487 - 11 Sep 2012 * Episode 6488 - 12 Sep 2012 * Episode 6489 - 13 Sep 2012 * Episode 6490 - 14 Sep 2012 * Episode 6491 - 17 Sep 2012 2017 * Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 * Episode 7651 - 24 July 2017 * Episode 7652 - 25 July 2017 * Episode 7653 - 26 July 2017 * Episode 7654 - 27 July 2017 * Episode 7655 - 28 July 2017 2018 * Episode 7914 - 23 August 2018 * Episode 7915 - 24 August 2018 * Episode 7916 - 27 August 2018 * Episode 7917 - 28 August 2018 * Episode 7918 - 29 August 2018 * Episode 7919 - 30 August 2018 2019 * Episode 8082 - 16 April 2019 * Episode 8083 - 17 April 2019 * Episode 8084 - 18 April 2019 * Episode 8085 - 19 April 2019 * Episode 8086 - 22 April 2019 * Episode 8087 - 23 April 2019 Category:Neighbours actors. Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in Blue Heelers Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in All Saints Category:Actors who have played more than one character. Category:Actors and production team Category:Neighbours cast members who are related to other cast members. Category:Neighbours production team. Category:Neighbours directors